


Fictober 2018

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, ボールルームへようこそ | Ballroom e Youkoso
Genre: (I know nothing about dance), Coffee Shops, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fictober 2018, GakuTsumu Baby, I love GakuTsumu the fuck, Kittens, Multi, Murder, One Night Stands, Reincarnation, Shooting Stars, dog park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: Yo what's up it's Fictober





	1. Day One: Sharing a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm patricipating in Fictober this year! I forgot whose list I'm using but I'll add it once I find the Twitter post again

“You sure he’ll be okay?” Tsumigi asked, crawling into bed. Gaku was putting his pajamas on.

“He’ll be fine. If he cries we’ll know.” He crawled in next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her close. Since the birth of their son, Takehiro, he had been very persistent about sleeping in his parent’s bed instead of his own crib. Tonight, he had fallen asleep before his bedtime, so the couple jumped the gun and tucked him into his crib. With Takehiro safe and sound, the two had decided to take the opportunity to sleep peacefully in their own bed.

Tsumugi sighed and rested her head on her husband’s shoulder. This was tearing her down, the idea of leaving her son unhappy, even if it was just for the sake of a good night’s rest. 

Gaku lied down and pulled Tsumugi with him. Once they were fully lying down, she shimmed off of him and rested on her pillow.

“He’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Tsumugi.” Gaku rolled over and once again wrapped his arms around Tsumugi’s torso, pulling her in for a cuddle. Tsumugi felt herself relaxing in the arms of her beloved, taking in the fading scent of his cologne and the lavender scent of their laundry detergent. Right as she sighed and fully accepted that Takehiro would be fine by himself for the night, the shrill scream of her baby tore her out of her husband’s loving embrace and straight into his room. Gaku sighed and followed her. 

Inside Takehiro’s room, he saw Tsumugi gently rocking his only son in her arms, shushing him and telling him it would be alright, and that mama was right here. 

“One more night.” Gaku said, gaining Tsumugi’s attention “He can sleep with us for one more night.” The woman smiled, and joined her husband as they made their way to the bedroom.


	2. Day Two: Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two with SawaFuji! Takes place before they're dating

“Guess what!” Tatara jumped when his hyper roommate busted into his room. The dancer set his book down, a curious look on his face.

“What’s up?” Eijun made his way to the bed and pulled out a flyer from behind his back. It was a flyer from the astronomy club. Apparently there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. Tatara took it out of Eijun’s hands and studied the paper.

“I didn’t know you where interested in this kind of stuff.” Tatara said. At face value, Eijun was someone who only came across as a jock, caring about nothing but his sport. That opinion would be withered away as the boy grew on the other person. There had been to many times that Tatara had to console the southpaw because of a manga he was reading, only to end up crying himself. Said boy was grinning ear to ear right now, practically vibrating at the thought of seeing the phenomenon known as a meteor shower.

“Normally I’m not, I don’t care if it’s a single meteor, but I thought this would be cool for for us to go see together!” Tatara weighed out his options. He didn’t have a lesson with Chinatsu tonight, nor did Gaju invite him out for drinks. Neither Shizuku or Satoru wanted to hang out, and Mako was out of town for the week.

“Okay, let’s go.” The other boy seemed to shine like the sun.

“Let’s head out at around 7 okay.” Tatara nodded, and like a bullet, Eijun was out the door.

When 7 rolled around, Eijun had dragged Tatara out onto the rooftop of their apartment complex, a basket full of blankets and some soda bottles in hand. Tatara walked a few steps behind the other, watching Eijun. He was like a puppy on his first walk, jumping around with a big smile on his face.

Tatara helped with setting up their little pallete on the concrete which was composed of some quilts they found at a second hand store and one blanket that Eijun made at the beginning of his crocheting phase. Once everything was settled, Eijun handed Tatara a plastic cup filled with grape soda.

Looking up at the sky, right as the first of the shooting stars raced across the sky, Eijun spoke his mind. “You know, there I don’t think there’s anyone else I would rather be watching this meteor shower with than you.” And Tatara couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much [ cries ]


	3. Day Three: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three with some pining KuraYui, and a hint of a "one-sided" crush

Everything hurt. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Last night must have been a blast if he hurt like all living hell the next morning. Youichi took a deep breath and opened his eyes. This was not his room. For one, his walls weren’t bright blue, and just by looking at the closest wall, the room was cleaner was his (minus the clothes thrown about. A mix of his clothes and the person he went home with). Youichi sat up and looked at the person next to him. Their back was facing him, but with the blanket hanging lose off their hips he could tell it was a girl.

Her hair was long, and caramel in color. The locks where spooling around her pillow. He guessed this was as good as time as any to leave. Youichi wasn’t a fan of one-night stands, but if he had one, he had one. Nothing he could do about what his drunken self did last night. 

He flung himself out of bed, grabbed some of his clothes and put them on. The girl stirred in her sleep, and he looked over at her. She sat up, looked over at the other side of the bed and then flopped back down onto the pillow. He sighed and continued to get dressed.

Once he was fully dressed, as he was about to leave the room, Youichi looked back at the bed. He found the girl sitting up, and looking at him. In his current, hungover mind he finally got a good look at her. Her eyes where a dangerous shade of blue-gray, but the right one was covered. This woman wasn’t just a random stranger, he knew her. He went to highschool with her. She was his manager. He loved her once, a long time ago. 

He walked out the door, and closed it behind him. No words were spoken, nothing was said. Only glances and a lingering feeling of guilt. He walked out of the apartment, and leaned against the door. He ran his fingers through his hair and cursed.

Once he got off the door, he heard it being opened. Yui was looking at him, wrapped in a cotton robe. Youichi rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere but the young woman. 

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey.” He replied.

“Come on in, I’ll cook breakfast and give you some tylenol.” The promise of food and something to get rid of this headache was more tempting than avoiding her. He walked back into the apartment, and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 is Drunken Shenanigans and that will be what happened during the night before


	4. Day Four: Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four with MiyuYui! I'm obsessed with reincarnation AU's, just never tried them myself. This is longer than the other's...

She feared for his life more than she did her’s. She knew that they wanted him dead, but she refused to leave his side.

“This is suicidal, you need to leave!” He gripped her shoulders, shaking her back and forth, hoping to put some sense into her.

Her eyes were stern and fierce. “I made a vow on the day we wed, and I won’t go back on my word!”

“Lieselotte, they’re going to kill us.” He removed his hands from his wife’s shoulders, fear filled his eyes. “I won’t let them take you too.” She remained strong, hiding her fear. She loves him too much to show weakness right now, not when death was imminent. 

“Lukas, promise me one thing,” She begged him to listen to her “If God is gracious on us, we’ll meet again in another life, and promise me you’ll love me still.” 

“I will. I swear on my life no matter where we are, or what we are, I’ll always love you.” Lukas pulled Lieselotte in for a hug, their last embrace before the doors to their bedroom was bursted open. Soldiers came in and tore the two apart. They grabbed Lieselotte by her arms and held her captive, forced to watch her own beloved’s execution. 

Lukas looked at her one last time, his eyes filled with fear. With a reassuring smile, he mouthed a silent prayer as a sword cut his head clean off. Lieselotte didn’t scream, all she did was look in horror as her husband’s head fell onto the floor and rolled to her feet.

“What do we do with the girl?” One of the men who was holding Lieselotte asked. Lukas’ executioner looked at her with disgust in his eyes.

“Kill her too.” She braced herself to meet God, and right as the same sword that had murdered Lukas came right above her head, she spoke.

“May God forgive me.”

-*-*-

The sound of her alarm woke her up. Her mother called for her from her place in the kitchen, and the sound of birds tweeting filled her ears.

“That crazy dream again.” She pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock, and began to get ready for the day. It was her first day of high school after all! She grabbed the uniform that was sitting on her dresser and changed out of her pajamas. First came on her underwear and undershirt, then the blouse that would get tucked into her skirt. She looked over the three sweaters she had, a navy blue, steel gray and sweet yellow. She choose the blue one and then tied her bow. Grabbing a pair of black knee high socks, she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, hair and wash her face.

Once she was all clean, she made her way to the kitchen.

“Morning honey.” Her mother kissed her on the cheek. “Eat quickly, don’t want you to be late.”

“Got it!” She scarfed down the eggs, toast and the other foods that her mother had prepared. Once it was all gone, she put her plate in the sink, kissed her mother on the cheek and was on her way. With shoes on and her bag in hand, the girl was on track to starting the next portion of her life.

Her homeroom class seemed to be bursting with energy. She instantly recognised her best friend and joined her with talking to some of their other friends.

“Sacchin, Kumiko good morning!” The other girl smiled.

“Morning Yui!” A delinquent like smile formed on her lips. “We’re still gonna join the baseball club right?” The two had decided to join the baseball team as managers back in the last stretch of middle school.

“Of course! No backing down!” Sachiko smiled.

“That’s my girl!” Their other friend, Kumiko sighed.

“I heard the baseball team is really strong. You girls might have your hands full.”

“You can always join us Miko-chan.” Yui said. The other girl shook her head.

“No way. Music is life bro.”

“You better be cheering for us during the summer tournament Miko.” Sachiko jabbed. The bell rang, and all students made their way to their desks. The homeroom teacher walked in, and the school year officially began.

After school, both Yui and Sachiko made their way down to the baseball grounds, application papers in hand.

They first thing they saw was the hellish training, the first years where running across the field, chanting as they ran. Their teacher noticed them, and walked over to the two.

“Are you two here to apply for the manager position?”

“Yes ma’am.” They handed her their slips of paper, and Takashima smiled.

“Follow me please.” The two followed her, excitement bubbling up in Yui’s stomach. They stopped when another girl was found, one with long, light brown hair and flat bangs.

“This is Hori Tamaki, she’s the third year manager. She and the second year, Fujiwara Takako will help you. I’ll go get your forms submitted.” With a smile, Takashima-sensei left, and the two were left with their senpai. Tamaki smiled.

“So, what are your names?” The two introduced themselves to her. Tamaki nodded. “Well until you get your applications submitted, you can’t start your work, so I’ll just show you around the grounds.” They followed her around, taking in the grounds they’d spend the next two and half years at.

“The bullpens are over to the left, it’s unlikely you’ll be called there but you might.” Yui looked over at the bullpen, watching the pitchers practice. One of the catchers, who might be a first years based on his height, called it a day. He took off his mask, and Yui gasped. He looked like the boy in her dream. Lukas.

“Is something wrong Natsukawa?” Tamaki asked. Yui shook her head.

“No, no I’m fine. Let’s keep going.” Tamaki gave her a sympathetic smile and they continued on their way. Sachiko quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

“What was that all about?” She whispered.

“That catcher, the one who stood up. He looked like the boy in my dreams.”

“Lukas?” Sachiko asked. Yui nodded. As her best friend, Sachiko knew all about the weird dreams Yui had of Lieselotte and Lukas. It often caused the two girls to stay up late at night, trying to decipher the dreams.

“This is getting freaky. The dreams where one thing, but seeing someone you never knew before in your dreams, as your husband? That’s beyond crazy.”

“Tell me about it.” Yui murmured. She looked back at the bullpen, but it was too far away to make out any one inside.

“I’ll get to the bottom of this. I swear I will.” Yui spoke to herself. She then faced foreword and followed Tamaki and Sachiko to the B Field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you couldn't tell, Yui is Lieselotte and Miyuki is Lukas. I'm not sure why some people wanted Miyuki dead, but they did. It is implied that they are German nobles


	5. Day Five: Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five, featuring Ace of the Ballroom!

At the tender age of seven years old, Eijun did not see the importance of dance. He had been dragged kicking and screaming beside Wakana as they entered the studio, his mother telling him to stop misbehaving. In the back of her mind, she couldn’t blame him for his reaction, all the small child wanted to do was play outside and was instead being forced to enter a building and participate in a “girly” activity that would most likely get him bullied at school if they ever found out (and knowing her son’s loud mouth, they would).

Once inside the studio, Eijun was still agitated. His mother let go of his hand and sat down with the other mother’s. There was a total of seven girls in the class, and five boys. Their teacher, a young woman with a smile like sunshine had asked the them to form two lines, boys on the back and girls on the front.

Eijun placed himself in line closest to the door. Their teacher began explaining the steps to a dance called “Blues” which each child would practice separately. After that, they would pair up. Eijun had already decided that Wakana would be his partner, she was the one who forced him to be here after all (plus, she was the only girl he knew).

Eijun followed the teacher’s instructions, following the steps she had given. The girls seemed the most excited about learning the steps, probably because they actually wanted to be at the studio, unlike Eijun. 

When the teacher had announced to pair up, Eijun stomped over to Wakana and held out his hand.

“You’re pairing up with me.”

“Don’t be so demanding Ei-chan.” It’s not like she was protesting, when she took his hand. The teacher told them to find an empty part of the floor. They tucked themselves away by the mirrors. Their teacher taught them the standard hold, and Eijun felt like dying. This was mortifying. His mother was cheering him on by the window seats. Taking in a deep breath, Eijun accepted his fate.

After the mortifying experience at the lesson, Eijun was ready to die. As all the children and parents said thanks to their teachers and began to file out of the studio, his eyes were void of emotion.

“Ei-chan?” Wakana asked, concerned for her friend. 

“Nothing.” His mother placed a hand on his shoulder and sang her praises as they left the studio. Various different teenagers walked into the studio as everyone was leaving.

“Mama can we stay to watch them practice?” Wakana asked, completely oblivious to Eijun’s want to go home.

“If it’s alright with Sensei and Eijun’s mom you two can.” Eijun wanted to bash his head into the nearest wall as both the mentioned adults said it was okay.

“They’ll be practicing Latin today.” The teacher said the two sat down at the benches placed at the windows. Wakana seemed excited to watch the teenagers dance, Eijun was about ready to pass out.

A fast paced, upbeat tune kept him awake and focused. His eyes were glued to the dancers, like he was under a spell. This was way more exciting then the Blues! Eijun’s eyes were sparkling and he had the widest grin he had ever produced. 

“I wanna learn that!” Their teacher smiled and laughed.

“You’re a bit to young for Latin at the moment, but if you keep up with Standard, I’ll teach you Latin.” 

“Really?” Eijun asked. The teacher nodded. “Waka-chan we have to get really good at Standard!” He looked back at the teacher. “What’s Standard?”

“Come back tomorrow and you’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my own AU way to much


	6. Day Six: Dog Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six with MiyuYui! Featring Throckmorton (Throcky for short) their dog

The second they rolled into the parking lot of the dog park, the hyperactive Airedale Terrier began barking. Yui sushed the dog as Kazuya grabbed his leash. The second they were out of the car, he had a beeline for the park.

“If we known Throky would have been this excited to go to the park we should have brought him sooner.” Yui said.

“Yeah.” Kazuya said, trying to keep the dog under control. Once they entered the gates of the park, Throckmorton was taken off the leash and off he went. The couple sat down at a bench and watched their dog. Throckmorton was currently running through a series of poles with what looked to be a German Shepard mix. 

The two smiled as their oddly named dog was jumping around the park, making friends with the shepard mix as they jumped through hoops and climbed platform after platform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do with this. I'm not really a dog person


	7. Day Seven: Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven with Iroi and kittens

The almost silent mewing caught Iori’s attention. Looking inside the pet show window, he saw a litter of kittens, all of different coat colors and sizes. One of the kittens looked directly at him and stood up to place her paws on the window, meowing at him. Her eyes were a dangerous shade of red, and they reminded him of a certain someone.

The woman at the counter inside the store and smiled at him. He nodded at her and walked inside.

“Welcome! Are you here to adopt a kitten?” She asked.

“No, I’m just looking.”

“Would you like to play with one of them?” He wanted to say no. He really, REALLY wanted to say no, but with the say that the little red eyed kitten was meowing at him, he had to say yes.

“Which one would you like to play with?”

“This one.” He pointed at the one with red eyes. The woman smiled and picked up the kitten, and lead Iori to the play area. 

The play area was full of bean bag chairs and various different cat and dog toys. Iori sat down in one of the beanbag chairs and the kitten was placed on the floor. The cashier said she’d be back in twenty minutes when his time was up.

The kitten made her way over to Iori and pawed at his leg. His heart was about to explode. She clawed his way up his leg and sat in his lap. Iori began to pet the kitten, and she nuzzled her furry head in his hand. She meowed at him and began to pur. Iori smiled, and began to pet all the way down her body. The kitten began to move around and Iori’s heart bursted.

The idol quickly pulled out his phone, and texted the manager if pets were allowed in the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest IoriRiku I'm ever gonna get


	8. Day Eight: First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight with another GakuTsumu baby!

“Is she here yet!” Takehiro asked his babysitter for the uptenth time since he got home from school. When the seven year old woke up to find his Uncle's Ryuu and Tenn instead of his Mama and Papa. Uncle Ryuu had made him breakfast and got him dressed and Uncle Tenn dropped him off at school.

“No, not yet.” Ryu patted the little boy’s head while smiling fondly. He shared Takehiro’s excitement when his younger brothers were born.

The young boy looked back at the tv, not really caring about what was on. With his homework completed, Takehiro had nothing to do but wait for his baby sister to come home. 

“Takehiro,” Uncle Tenn called from the kitchen, probably preparing some snacks so the little boy wouldn’t complain about being hungry “when your parents come home, don’t bother them a lot, okay?”

“Okay Uncle Tenn!” The little boy was brimming with excitement. Ryuu chuckled at the sight of a little Gaku look-alike bouncing in his seat.

Uncle Tenn walked in with a plate full of apple slices and peanut butter and placed it on the table. Both Takehiro and Ryuu reached for a slice, but Tenn quickly slapped the hand of the older member, causing him to recoil in pain.

With an apple slice in hand, Takehiro heard the door open before either Trigger members could.

“Mama and Papa are home!” Uncle Ryuu placed his hand on the little boy shoulders before he could jump out of his seat.

“Take stay put, let them get settled in first.” Takehiro looked over at Uncle Ryuu, a little bit upset. The older man nodded at Uncle Tenn, who went to go help his bandmate and his wife carry in their things. Uncle Ryuu took the opportunity to snag an apple slice off the plate.

When Papa walked in, he looked really tired. He had bags under his eyes and his shoulders where slouching. The bags covered his shoulders practically fell off them the second he reached the living room. Uncle Tenn dropped off more bags, and Mama walked in with a little pink blanket bundled in her arms.

“Take-kun, come here.” Mama said. Papa flopped down onto the couch next to Uncle Ryuu, obviously very tired. Takehiro got up from his place on the couch. He walked carefully over to Mama, who knelt down for him to see the newborn.

“Takehiro, this is Chiharu, your little sister.” Chiharu was sleeping. Tipping out from the ends of the pink blanket she was wrapped in was a head of silver colored hair, just like his.

“Say hello to your little sister Takehiro.” Mama said.

“Hi, Chi-chan.” Takehiro said with the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LetRyuuHaveAnAppleSlice2k18


	9. Day Nine: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine, which I hate SO MUCH

“So when’s the wedding?” Sawamura heard Miyuki ask from behind him.

“What are you walking about?” He had asked. The smug catcher looked amused with the usual mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You’ve been staring at Yoshikawa all day.” The hyper boy blushed. Had he really been staring at her?

“No I haven’t!” Sawamura denied. Of course the cheeky boy didn’t give in. 

“Liar.” Kuramochi walked over to them, wondering what the ruckus was about and if any underclassman needed a kick to the butt.

“What’s he lying about?” A look of fear stained Sawamura’s face as Miyuki smirked.

“I think our little Bakamura here is in love.”

“I am not!” The mentioned southpaw proclaimed, but as usual it went unheard by his senpai.

“With who?” Miyuki pointed at Haruno, who was helping out Yui across the field.

“Haruno-chan? What did something happen between you and Wakana?”

“We weren’t dating either and I’m not in love with Yoshikawa!” Sawamura screamed. The mentioned girl looked over at the three. She excused herself from her senpai and walked away.

“Now you’ve done it! You made her upset!” Kuramochi yelled, smacking the poor boy’s head. Sawamura rubbed the sore spot.

“It’s not my vault you guys are getting something out of nothing!” Sawamura walked away, hopefully to find Haruno and explain everything.

“Great, now I won’t get invited to his wedding.” Miyuki said with a shit eating grin on his face. “I was hoping to be the best man.”

“Come on we all know he’d choose Haruichi over you to be his best man.” Kuramochi replied.

“True.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with weddings. Only angsty weddings


	10. Day Ten: Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We feeling the GakuTsumu Love here in this Fictober Day Ten

The first thing Tsumugi smelled when she walked into the small shop was rich, black coffee. It smelled like heaven. 

Looking around, she spotted a head of silver hair in the back of the little shop. Gaku had asked her to meet her at a little cafe at noon, and being unable to refuse him, she accepted. He had explained that he had wanted to tell her something, and this would be the most convenient place. Apparently this was his favorite coffee shop, because of both its small size, hidden location and it had the best Pumpkin Spice Flat White he ever had.

With a shy smile on her face, Tsumugi walked over to the idol. He looked up from his cup of coffee and smiled at her. It wasn’t the same smile he gave his fans during lives or when on TV, it was a smile all for her. A smile of warmth and love.

“Good afternoon Gaku-san.” Tsumugi sat down across from him. Gaku nodded.

“Thank you for joining me on such short notice.” Gaku intertwined his fingers and placed them on the table.

“It’s no problem at all.” Tsumugi wouldn’t lie and say her heart wasn’t pounding like crazy. That was how she always was around him. Or anyone even remotely attractive. She remembered a cute boy from high school, and how her face was almost always red around him and she stuttered like a mess. Luckily she had matured since then. At least she hoped.

“There is something I wanted to give you, as a thank you.”

“A thank you for what?” Gaku pulled out a small velvet box from his coat pocket. He placed it on the table and slid it closer to the shaking manager.

“For being a friend.” He gave Tsumugi another warm smile as she hastefully took the box and opened it. Inside was a little, silver brooch shaped like the number seven. Around the sides of the number sat seven gems, each a different color to represent the members of IDOLiSH7.

“I asked for it to be custom made, I hope you like it.” A large part of her wanted to deny the gift. There was no need for someone like Yaotome Gaku to spend this much money on her, especially not because she was the manager of a rival idol group from a different company. She did the polite thing anyway.

“Thank you, I love it.”

“I hoped so. You don’t have to wear if you don’t want to.” Tsumugi clutched the box close to her heart.

“I will! I’ll wear it everyday, because it was Gaku-san who gave it to me!” The usually composed male blushed and hid his head in his hand.

“T-thank you.” He looked at her with soft eyes, and Tsumugi knew he was smiling, just like she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brooch was based on the logo of an I7 cardigan, which I want very much, but I am broke


	11. Day Eleven: Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven with Chiharu!

“Mama look!” Chiharu ran into the kitchen. “Mama come look at the TV!”

“Hold in Chi-chan, Mama’s busy right now.” The little girl pouted and clinged onto Tsumugi and tugged at her pant leg.

“No Mama come now!” Tsumugi sighed and set down the dirty plate. Chiharu removed her hands from her mother’s pants and ran into the living room. The woman grabbed a rag to dry off her hands and followed her daughter.

In the living room, Miraculous Ladybug was on. Chihau had taken a liking to the show, even to the point of demanding that Tsumugi style her hair like Ladybug. After finding out about his daughter’s love for the series, Gaku had been trying to get a role as character in the dub. He had never worked in voice acting before, so Tsumugi hoped he would be alright. Then again, voice acting was a lot like regular acting right?

“Papa’s on Ladybug!” Tsumugi noticed that the villain of the episode did sound like like her husband. No, it was Gaku!

“He is!” Tsumugi smiled. Gaku’s character had been akumatized because he’d been denied a chance to sing at a talent show. Rather befitting. Right now, Ladybug was about to pull out her Lucky Charm to defeat the akuma.

Tsumugi ruffled Chiharu’s hair. The little girl looked over at her mother. “Mama’s gotta get back to the dishes honey.”

“Okay Mama!” Tsumugi kissed the top of Chiharu’s head and walked back into the kitchen. She’d have to thank her father-in-law later to getting him onto Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Sousuke a good father? No. Is he a good grandfather? Also no. Does he love his grandchildren? Probably not. Would he try to make them happy? Maybe??? If he lives that long anyway


	12. Day Twelve: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Ryu-kun!

“Tsunashi-san!” Ryu turned around to see some staff members of the tv studio walking up to him. In their hand they held some flowers. The brunet gave a smiling greeting.

“Here,” the one with the flowers held them out “we got word it was your birthday, I’m sorry this was last minute.”

“No, no it’s fine!” Ryu took the flowers and held them in his arms. The bouquet was composed of Lilies, Orchids, Gladiolus, Yellow Roses and Gerberas. “Thank you.” The staff members smiled and bid farewell, leaving Ryu to head back to TRIGGER’s dressing room.

Humming a tune, Ryu turned a corner where he was met with more staff members. This time, it was a group of four girls who seemed surprised to see him.

“Good morning.” Ryu greeted them. The women bid him good morning as they passed. One of the girls looked back at Ryu. She grabbed a daisy from a pot sitting in the hallway.

“Tsunashi-san!” The woman yelled. Ryu looked back and saw the staff member running to him. She took the daisy and tucked it behind his ear. “H-happy birthday!” With a beet red face, the woman ran down the hall in the direction she came from. 

Ryu smiled and touched the flower that was tucked behind his ear, before making his way to the dressing room to drop off the flowers he was given previously.

Ryu opened the dressing room’s door to see his groupmates, Tenn and Gaku, worrying over something. Tenn heard the door opening and looked at Ryu. He hissed at Gaku to hurry up, and the older member sassed him back.

“What’s going on?” The birthday boy asked. Both Gaku and Tenn turned to face him, hiding what was behind them. Ryu set the bouquet on the table placed in the center of the room and then placed the stray daisy with them.

“Ryu,” Tenn began “Happy birthday.” The two other members stepped aside to reveal a large bouquet of expensive looking flowers, along with a cake and a bottle of champagne.

Ryu looked at the display in awe, a wide smile on his face and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “You guys…”

“Don’t you dare cry, your eyes will get puffy when we get onto the set.” Tenn scolded him.

“Happy birthday, Ryu.” Gaku said. “Now let’s have some cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to pull his 12 Songs Card before the event goes away after school today


	13. Day Thirteen: Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 with my one love Kuramochi

“Hey,” Kuramochi looked back at Miyuki “what’s that on your shoulder?”

“A tattoo.” Kuramochi replied. “I got it a few weeks ago.” Miyuki ran his fingers over the ink, feeling the distorted skin. It was a simple patch of ink on Kuramochi’s shoulder blade, written in black. The skin around the black ink was a light pink, most likely due to the fact that his skin wasn’t used to the damage.

“Do you even know what it says?”

“ _ Fight on _ . I think it looks cool.” Kuramochi wasn’t going to tell him he thought of the idea to get something written in English as a tattoo from a drama he saw late at night. He had been planning on getting a tattoo for a while before actually getting it, (since middle school actually) but he was always at a loss for what to get.  _ Fight on _ was a simple phrase, and a reminder to keep, dare he say it, fighting.

“You’re a loser.” Kuramochi put his shirt back on and smoothed out the wrinkles.

“I know. But hey, it looks cool.” Kuramochi smirked and Kazuya rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be considered KuraMiyu???
> 
> Yeah it's KuraMiyu


	14. Day Fourteen: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 with a ship I saw like, once

Haruno sighed and looked around. It was her first day as manager for the Seido Baseball Team, and she was more than ecstatic to join. She had been dreaming of this day since she was a child, just barely about to start middle school. Since then, the girl had dreamed at being able to help great players become the greatest.

That, and finding out who was on the other end of her string. She looked down at the string connected to her pinky, a red strand tied with a bow that extended down to the ground and continued as far as her eye could see. She was the only one who could see the string. When she asked her friends about it, they all said she was crazy, but she could see the red strings that were attached to their pinkies. 

When she looked at the ground of the training field, all she saw was a series of red strings. Haruno had grown used to seeing them, so she no longer tried to avoid stepping on them. The people who couldn’t see them also couldn’t interact with them like she could. When Haruno was younger, she tugged on a string during class in kindergarten and the other child fell out of their seat. She learned that others would only feel tugs, not steps.

“Haruno,” one of her Senpai called for her “Takako-Senpai needs you at the batting cages.”

“Okay Yui-Senpai.” Yui’s string was one of the few strands that left the grounds. Haruno guessed that she wouldn’t meet her soulmate until either after high school, or maybe during a tournament. Haruno hoped to find out, Yui deserved the best afterall.

Haruno made her way over to the cages with a crate of balls in hand. Without noticing a rock on the ground, the girl tripped and fell. She sighed and sat back up. She grabbed the fallen balls, one by one, and put them back inside the crate. Her knee hurt, but she had gotten used to the sting of scraped knees.

“You okay?” A new voice gained her attention. It was one of her upperclassman, Miyuki she thinks his name was. He had his catcher’s mask tucked under his arm.

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Haruno tried not to stare at his pinkie as she kept picking up balls. Miyuki crouched down and helped her.

Trying to look anywhere other than the last finger on his left hand, Haruno ended up looking right there anyway. The red string was short, and connected right to her own hand.

The girl gasped, gaining Miyuki’s attention.

“Something wrong?” Haruno had to make up an excuse. 

“I-I just remembered that Takako-senpai needs me to go to the batting cages.” Haruno grabbed the rest of the balls, threw them into the crate and ran off without saying goodbye.

When she reached home that day, Haruno didn’t eat dinner. She liked Miyuki, he was an attractive person, but the way Yui looked at him, she didn’t want to ruin that.

The strings would only be affected by physical objects if Haruno was holding both it and the string. She grabbed the nearest pair of scissors, and cut the string.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw like, two comics of this ship on DeviantART the night before I wrote this, and oh boy do I love angst
> 
> Who is Yui's actual soulmate? The world may never know


	15. Day Fifteen: Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love two (2) of my fanchildren

Chiharu giggled, hiding behind the window curtains in her home. Takehiro was running around the small home, trying to find his sister. The twelve year old had been reluctant to play hide-and-seek with his little sister, but with one look from his father cleary said he had to play.

Takehiro looked in all of his sister’s usual hiding spots, under the tables, inside the linen closet in the bathroom, under her bed and yet the child had not been found.

“Chi-chan? Where are you?” The little girl placed her hands over her mouth, trying to hide her giggles. They were unsuccessful as the curtain was removed, exposing the hiding child.

“You found me Onii-chan!” Takehiro smiled. Chiharu clinged onto her brother’s legs, smiling widely. “Onii-chan let’s play again!”

“Onii-san has to get his homework done Chi-chan.” The little girl pouted, and pulled out her best puppy dog eyes.

“Please Onii-chan!” Takehiro had proved to be strong against the force that was a begging five year old girl, because he had persisted that he do his homework.

“Chiharu,” Takehiro warned “I have to get my homework done, or else we won’t be able to play for a while.” Chiharu fell off her brother’s leg and landed on the floor. Once on the floor, the waterworks began to fall. Takehiro sighed, ready for what was about to come. The little girl began to cry very, very loudly. Tears ran down her cheeks in fat globs, and her cheeks grew red.

“What’s going on here?” Gaku stepped into the living room. All he saw was his baby girl crying, and his son looking incredibly tired.

“I have to get my homework done.” The boy said, eyes never leaving the form of his crying sister.

“Why didn’t you do it when you got home?” Gaku’s Stern Father didn’t waver.

Takehiro looked at his father. “I was.”

The former idol sighed, and picked up Chiharu. “Chi-tan, how about we play together while Takehiro gets his homework done?” Chiharu sniffled and wiped some tears from her eyes.

“Okay Papa.” The two made their way to the little girl’s room while discussing what to play. Takehiro sighed and walked back to his room, grateful his understanding father was home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building some more of Takehiro and Chiharu. Take is older than Chi by seven years. He has Tsumugi's hair and eye color, while Chiharu has Gaku's hair color and texture, but has Sousuke's eye color (which is kinda purplish in game, which is what I was going with, but looks silver like Gaku's in the anime)
> 
> Takehiro is considered to be very handsome by his female classmates, and will probably be an idol like Gaku. He also styles his hair to resemble Gaku, but it naturally looks like Otoharu's. I'll go into detail about what Chiharu looks like when she enters high school when I first write for her in high school (which will hopefully be for Fictober, maybe Day 28)


	16. Day Sixteen: Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequal to Day 3 with KuraYui!

He honestly did not want to have this conversation, not like this. 

Sitting in the kitchen that belonged to the woman you once loved unconditionally after having a one night stand was not the best time to have a heart-to-heart.

Yui, still dressed in her bathrobe, sat across from him at the dining room table, not saying anything and poking the eggs she scrambled. Her hair was still a mess from waking up, and the bags under her eyes were still dark, like she hadn’t gotten much sleep in the past few months.

“So…” Youichi said, hoping to break the silence. Yui looked back at him “how have you been?”

“Cut the crap Kuramochi.” Ouch. “You’ve never been one to avoid saying what you think.” Except, for when it came to her. There had been countless times he had wanted to tell her he loved her. After he got onto the first string as a regular, after the win against Yakushi that took them to Senbatsu, winning against Inashiro during their last summer, and after they won Koshien. All the perfect times to say three simple words, and yet he was too much of a coward to say them.

Yui crossed her arms. There was a only a few times he had seen her angry, once was during their first year when she had enough of Azuma bullying Kawakami (although she never voiced her anger at their upperclassman, she was like a mouse compared to him), twice during their second year at Sawamura and Furuya’s antics and twice again during their third year when a very persistent player from Kanagawa kept trying to get her number. Her snapping and calling him a ‘worthless f u c k boy’ and other profanities was the best thing he had ever seen. He and Miyuki still talk about it, and when Chris heard he almost looked like he had to sit in the shower and reevaluate his life (Jun also found it amusing and wishes he was there to see it). So seeing her mad, especially at him, made him feel like shit.

“Listen, about last night-” Yui put her hand up to stop him.

“I was a lot more sober than you last night, so I have just one question before you explain or say something stupid.” Youichi gulped. “Was it true when you said you loved me last night?”

“How many times did I say it?” 

“Nice try on trying to avoid the question. I counted 15 before I lost track.”

“And when was that?”

“When you failed at unclipping my bra.” At this point in time Youichi wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “So, was it true? Do you love me?”

He wanted to tell the truth, to say that he loved her to the point that it hurt. To admit that some nights he couldn’t sleep because she plagued his thoughts. Ever since the fall of his first year, he wanted to make her happy. To give her the world she so desired. To admit that he felt heartbroken when he overheard that she dating a player from a rival school in the winter of their third year. He didn’t know when or if they broke up, and he didn’t want to know now.

Youichi took a deep breath, and told the truth. “Yes. I still do, I guess.”

Yui raised an eyebrow. “You guess?” Youichi nodded. “From last night I’d say you still have feelings for me.”

Youichi looked down at his breakfast. He knew he still loved her. Last night proved that. With the 15+ times he said ‘I Love You’ (apparently) and the fact that he woke up in her apartment was enough to prove that. He could blame it on the alcohol, but only cowards do that. He was a man, and a man has to live up to his own word.

“You’re right. I still do.” For some reason, that hurt to say. Like when you put off telling your mom or dad about something you broke. It was probably time to leave. “I’ll get out of your hair. It looks nice at that length by the way.” Youichi scooted back in his chair and got up.

“Wait.” Youichi paused his motions. He looked at Yui. Her small, dainty hand was on his wrist. “You should have said that sooner. Back in high school.”

“By the time I had the courage to, you already had a boyfriend.”

“I got sick of waiting.” Yui removed her hand from his wrist. “I moved on, and in the end, I got what I wanted.”

“A jackass?”

“Someone who cares.” Yui walked until she faced him, and put her hands on his face. “I’m happy Kuramochi. I’m happy with how my life is, but I would be happier if it was you.” She pulled his face down and kissed his forehead.

“I should go, before your boyfriend comes home.”

Yui looked up at him with all the kindness in the world. “He already is, if you’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened here, it was supposed to be angst. The ending was supposed to reveal Yui's boyfriend, but I wasn't sure how he wouldn't be in her apartment so they either A) broke up before the events of the story or B) he doesn't live with her
> 
> I'm listing off potential boys that could have been Yui's boyfriend and Sanada keeps coming to mind because I'M NOT OVER CHAPTER 131 (WHY DOES TERAJIMA GOTTA DO MY BOY DIRTY LIKE THAT!?)


	17. Day Seventeen: Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 with FujiSawa and a series that haunts my memory

“What are you reading?” Tatara looked over his shoulder, away from his book to see Eijun resting his head in his arms as he leaned against the back of the couch.

“The first book of the  _ Heroes of Olympus _ series.” Tatara never really considered himself book savvy, but Eijun enjoyed to read. Well, managa and military books anyway. Tatara never really thought that something like this would interest his roommate. 

“What’s it about?” Wait what? Tatara closed the book.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“You’ve never heard about the  _ Percy Jackson _ series?” Eijun shook his head. “Sawamura it got two movies! It has a series of spin-off books based on other countries mythology.” Again, the southpaw shook his head.

“I think I heard Wakana talking about it once, but that was a long time ago. I guess the series must be pretty good then, Wakana doesn’t like to read.” Tatara wasn’t going to tell him that his childhood friend reads more than be does. “So, what’s it about?”

Tatara went into full detail about the series. About how it was about the various gods of Greek Mythology and that most of the teenage characters where demigods (he had to explain that demigods are half god, half human which created more questions than Tatata could answer). He briefly explained the plot of every book and how they contributed to the series as a whole.

“So Heroes of Olympus is the sequel series to Percy Jackson?”

“Yep. I’ve only read the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series, but I wanna read _The Trials of Apollo,_ _The Kane Chronicles_ Trilogy and _Magnus Chase_ Trilogy.”

“What are the other three about?” Tatara shrugged.

“I don’t know. All I know is that  _ Trials of Apollo _ is a sequel to  _ Heroes of Olympus _ ,  _ Kane Chronicles _ is about Egyption Mythology and  _ Magnus Chase _ is about Norse Mythology.”

Eijun took Tatara’s book into his hands and inspected it like it was a bomb. He flipped through the book, feeling the thickness of it and tapping his fingers against the pages.

“Can I read it?” Tatara smiled.

“Sure, but you’ll need to start off with  _ Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read Percy Jackson in a long time, but my school's library has the HOO Series, and I think I also saw The Trials of Apollo, Kane Chronicales and Magnus Chase in there too. I shall definetly be reading them. I'm currently on The Son of Neptune and if ANYTHING bad happens to Leo, I will riot


	18. Day Eighteen: Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 is actually "millennials" but I wasn't sure what to do, so I changed it to "Teenagers"

Chiharu stood at the entryway to the high school, right where the sign was. Cherry blossoms fell all around the incoming students, most of which where either taking pictures with their friends or had shaking knees as they walked into their new chapter.

Her mother, father and elder brother where with her, taking photos of the youngest Yaotome. Tsumugi lowered her camera and smiled.

“You look so grown up.” Chiharu smiled.

“Thanks mom.” Tears pricked at the corners of Tsumugi’s eyes. She carefully dabbed them away, trying not to ruin her makeup. 

Chiharu saw the running figure of her best friend running up behind her parents. “Chi-chan! Good morning!”

“Good morning Koto-chan!” Chiharu called out. Gaku turned around and smiled at the other girl. Nanase Kotone had been Chiharu’s best friend since the two started middle school, finding common ground on the fact that their parents were Idols in their youth. After finding out that Kotone was Riku’s daughter, Gaku immediately took her under his wing.

“Good morning Kotone-chan.” Tsumugi smiled at the teenager. Kotone smiled at Gaku, Tsumugi and Takehiro.

“Good morning!” Kotone smiled. She considered the Gaku and Tsumugi her second parents. 

“Are your dads’ here?” Gaku asked, looking around for Iori and Riku.

“No, Daddy and Papa where to busy to make it today. Papa got a bit over worried and we decided to take photos tomorrow morning instead.” There was no mistaking the distress in Kotone’s voice. Ever since Kotone was a child, Riku had been persistent at being there for every event of his daughter’s life, but sometimes Iori would step in, worried about his husband’s health.

“At least you can get a photo with Chi-chan.” Takehiro smiled. Kotone blushed at the notion. Gaku gave her a look that spoke ‘chill he’s 7 years older than you’.

Chiharu grabbed Kotone’s wrist and dragged her over to the school’s name plate. Kotone smiled and threw her arm around Chiharu’s shoulder, and the silver haired girl repeated the action. The two gave up peace signs and wild smiles. Tsumugi pulled up her camera, and snapped the memorable moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the GakuTsumu children, featuring an IroiRiku daughter! She was adopted by Iori and Riku when she was five. Kotone has black hair and red eyes, so people assume that she is the biological daughter of one of them.
> 
> Since I got Chiharu as a teenager, let's talk about her! On Day 15 I said that Chiharu has silver hair and purplish gray eyes. Her hair has more of Tsumugi's texture and naturally falls like hers. Chiharu's hair is pretty long so she always wears it in either a ponytail or low pigtails. Like Takehiro, she is considered attractive and is admired by many people. She will become an idol like her father and brother


	19. Day Nineteen: Workplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look at Takehiro's idol group with Day 19!

Takehiro took in a deep breath, moving his entire body as he did so. Leaning forward as he released the air. His whole body was sore, but it was a good sore. The sore of hard work.

Deciding to become an Idol like his father was a no-brainer for Takehiro. He loved the glamor of it all, the lights and the cheers. He loved it, he loved the joy of it all, making others happy while also doing something that made him happy.

Of course rehearsal wasn’t something he enjoyed. It was necessary for an Idol to practice what he preaches, but it was so boring! His groupmates noticed it too. 

“You okay man?” Arata asked. Ishikawa Arata is the group’s leader and Center, so he had a lot on his shoulders already. Takehiro didn’t want to bother him with his whining about being bored out of his mind. 

“I’m fine.” He waved his hand in a dismissive matter. Arata gave him a look of worry. Kaede spoke out.

“Dude he’s bored! You can read it all over his face.” Hashimoto Kaede was known to speak his mind, having no filter or ability to read the atmosphere. He’s been known to say things on TV that he probably shouldn’t have, like the fact that Arata still sleeps with a teddy bear or that their all rounder, Abe Shinji was scared of thunderstorms and bugs despite his cold exterior.

“Shut up Kaede!” Takehiro demanded. “I’m not bored!”

“You are.” Shinji said. He took a sip of his water. Shinji’s sharp blue eyes pierced Takehiro like a knife. There was no use trying to hide it from the most perceptive member of the group. “You hate practice, but I’ll give you props for not bothering Ishikawa-san.”

Takehiro sighed and slumped his shoulders. “It’s not my fault that there’s nothing to pep me up! It’s no fun if there’s nobody to cheer us on.”

“So you like the crowd Takehiro?” The mentioned boy nodded. Kaede mimicked a screaming fan, saying  _ Take-kun you’re so cool and sexy! _

“Shut up Kaede!” Takehiro screamed. The hyper boy gave a wicked smile and rested his hands behind his head in his usual carefree manner. Shinji and Arata sighed and allowed the two to bicker until their manager came in to shut them up.

Well, hopefully Takehiro won’t be bored anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them
> 
> Arata is the leader/Center. He has light brown hair and pink eyes. He's the responsible type and a very good singer and dancer. He is the same age as Takehiro (22)
> 
> Kaede is the cheerful, cheeky type. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He's a jokester with no filter, often infuriating his other groupmates with his antics. He is a year younger than Takehiro (21)
> 
> Shinji is an allrounder. He's cold and very no nonsense, often being the one to reprime Kaede despite being younger than him. He has blue eyes and black hair. He is three years younger than Takehiro (19)


	20. Day Twenty: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of my own original characters, Sabine Fuchs and Evonna Leopard

There was a knock on Sabine’s door and she wondered who would be at her house at this hour. 

Still dressed in her pajamas, Sabine walked to the door, and opened it. Standing at her door was her girlfriend Evonna. The girl had a bright smile on her face, like she didn’t just wake up her girlfriend.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Sabine asked, venom tainting her words. Evonna looked at the watch on her wrist.

“6am on November 9th, 2018,” Evonna’s pinkish-red eyes bore into Sabine’s brown ones “AKA, your birthday.”

“Thank you, I was unaware when my birthday is.” Cold wind whipped at the two. “Come inside, it’s cold.” Evonna stepped inside the house. The two made their way into the kitchen, a common place for the two to hang out. Sabine’s mother was in the kitchen, who had probably already been awake when Evonna arrived.

“Good morning ma’am!” The older woman grunted into her cup of coffee. Sabine didn’t know how her mother could handle coffee with no sugar and creamer, she called her inhuman.

Sieglinde, Sabine’s mother, pushed two empty coffee cups to the two girls. 

“You sit, I’ll get you some coffee.” Sabine kissed the top of Evonna’s head. The guest sat down at the breakfast bar and watched as her girlfriend poured the two of them coffee.

Sieglinde smiled and leaned against the inside of the breakfast bar. She sent Evonna a knowing smile as Sabine poured in a mountain of creamer into her cup. The older woman kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” With her cup in hand, Sieglinde made her way upstairs to get ready for the day.

“So,” Sabine placed Evonna’s cup infront of her “What’s the plan for today?”

“Well your birthday is on a Friday this year, so after school we’ll go to karaoke! But before that, we’ll go shopping and get you some cute clothes with Hilda and Katia.” Sabine took a sip of her coffee. “And once we’re all singed out, we’ll go to a cafe.”

“If they’re still open.” Evonna winked at Sabine’s remark.

“But first,” Evonna pulled out a box from her coat pocket “happy birthday Liebling.”

Sabine took the box and opened it. Inside was a gold necklace, with a charm in the shape of a fox. The little animal’s head was facing it’s upright tail and one of its front legs was positioned in front of the other like it had turned around while sitting down.

“Evonna,” Tears pricked the corners of Sabine’s eyes. Evonna leaned over and kissed Sabine’s forehead.

“Go get dressed and ready for school, I wanna put the necklace on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace Evonna gave Sabine is real, you can see it here https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTfar0tLIv0YtSFTTWOKI1sanR-nDVEX9i71n9vPiq8dIjjlwlJjA


	21. Day Twenty One: Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GakuTsumu once again for Day 21

Tsumugi looked around the exquisite hall, taking in the crystals that adorned the chandelier’s and the colors they radiated. Women were dressed in beautiful ballgowns and the men wore black tailcoats with different colored silk ties. The orchestra played in a corner of the room, playing the rhythmic ¾ beat of the waltz.

Tsumugi was lucky enough to be able to attend. Her father had never explained why the Yaotome family had excluded them from attending their parties. She always assumed they were too far away or that they were of a lesser class than most of the attendees. 

Of course, that was all a lie. The ruler of the Yaotome family despised Tsumugi’s father for unknown reasons, something about her mother or another. It was of her own choice to attend the party when she had overheard some of the maids who had gotten hold of the grand event.

A masquerade ball, they said it was. Knowing that she would be hidden behind a mask, Tsumugi trekked into dangerous territory. She hoped she didn’t look too out of place with her pink and white dress, but she did stick out. Most of the other women were wearing darker colored dresses. Tsumugi worked her way through dresses of ruby red, midnight blue and emerald green. The color of her dress made her feel like a weed among roses, but she was a happy weed.

Distracted by the decorations, Tsumugi was unaware that she had bumped into someone. 

“I’m so sorry!” Tsumugi apologized to the man she had ran into. The man smiled, his dimples hidden by his black mask. Like the other men, he wore a dark tailcoat, with a dark blue-gray vest underneath and a black tie to match. His hair was silver, like an old man’s but the warmth of his voice and his strong frame reassured Tsumugi that he was only a few years older than she was. The mask that covered his eyes was as black as night, with a crow’s feather placed on the left side. Black ruffles fabric lined the edges, making it appear more elegant. His eyes were covered with white fabric, and Tsumugi wondered if she ran into him, or if he ran into her. It added a bit more of a mystery to him. A mystery she wanted to crack.

“No, no you’re fine.” His voice was warm and smooth like honey. He paused for a moment, possibly taking in Tsumugi like he was trying to sketch her into memory. He was probably wondering if he had seen her before, trying to place a face and name to her voice.

“A-are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” The man laughed at Tsumugi.

“No, I’m alright. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. What’s your name?”

“Tsumugi.” She had decided not to give him her family name. It was enough of a risk to give him her real name, she didn’t want to jeopardize her night, or worsen an already horrible relation between her father and Yaotome.

“Just Tsumugi?” The man asked. Tsumugi nodded and he laughed. “Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gaku.”

“Just Gaku?” Tsumugi asked, mimicking Gaku’s tone.

“Yes, just Gaku.” Tsumugi smiled. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gaku.”

“Likewise miss Tsumugi.” Gaku looked over at the orchestra. “Would you like a dance?” Gaku held out his arm. 

Tsumugi thought for a moment, once dance wouldn’t hurt.

“I would love too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, at the beginning: I'm gonna write for so many ships!
> 
> Me, now: So GakuTsumu right-


	22. Day Twenty Two: Drunken Shenanigans

DAY 22 WILL BE POSTED WITH DAY 24!


	23. Day Twenty Three: Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 with a traditional SawaHaruno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 will be posted tomorrow! I did not finish it in time to be posted today!

“Hey Manager!” Haruno turned in the direction of whoever had called her. It was Kuramochi. The two had hardly ever spoken to one another, but Haruno guessed he was a good person, just not someone she would want to get on their bad side.

“Hello Kuramochi-senpai.” Haruno smiled. It was a trick she had learned to help with her nerves. Just act confident and soon you’ll believe it. “Is there something you need?”

“What do you think about Sawamura?” Haruno tilted her head. Sawamura? What did she think of Sawamura? He was a good friend, and always made her smile. He had this contagious, happy energy that contaminated even the most negative of people.

“I consider him a good friend.” Haruno gave a bright smile. Kuramochi hummed.

“Thanks Yoshikawa.” With that, the shortstop walked away. Haruno didn’t let their little chat plague her mind for long and continued on with her work.

*-*-*-*

“Okay we might have a problem.” Kuramochi announced as he walked into Miyuki’s dorm. The catcher raised an eyebrow.

“And what might that problem be?” Kuramochi sat down on the bottom bunk.

“Sawamura might be in the Friend Zone with Yoshikawa.” Miyuki closed his textbook and spun around to look at his friend. For the past few months the two had been trying to secretly find evidence that their sweet little Haruno had feelings for their stupid Sawamura. They regularly teased the southpaw about his ‘feelings’ for his batch manager, but there was no real evidence that the two saw each other in that light.

“Go on.” Miyuki pressed. Kuramochi told him about his little conversation with Haruno.

“To be honest, I think setting them up is a waste of time, plus Bakamura’s just gonna get even more annoying if he does end up with Yoshikawa.” Kuramochi fell onto the bed and rested his head under his hands.

“Are you saying that because you’re tired of this endeavor already or because you don’t wanna hear Sawamura talk about Yoshikawa all night?”

“Yes.” Miyuki shook his head.

“I’ll ask Yui and Sachiko if they wanna help us. We’ll keep watch on our little Sawamura and they’ll do whatever girls do with Yoshikawa.”

“And, while you’re at it, ask Yui out for me?” Kuramochi smirked and sat up, leaning on his hands. The glare Miyuki gave him was an obvious no with a mix of  _ back off she’s mine _ .

Getting those two together would be more work than Bakamura and Haruno.

*-*-*-*

Yui sat in front of him, arms crossed. Sachiko stood beside her, leaning on her desk.

“So you’ll do it?” Miyuki asked. Sachiko looked over at Yui and shrugged.

“What’s in it for us?” Yui asked. If she was gonna help Kuramochi and Miyuki set up Haruno with Sawamura, they needed something more than just a beg. Not to say that watching one of these most prideful boys in the whole school beg for help wasn’t a great treat.

“What do you want?” Of course both girls knew that Miyuki couldn’t give them anything they wanted. He’s a teenager living off allowance and couldn’t leave the dorms without teacher permission. 

“Coffee.” Miyuki raised an eyebrow at the request. “I want the Starbucks Frappuccino bottles they sell at the convenience store every morning for three months.” This request was not going to look good for his wallet.

“What flavor?” 

“Vanilla.” She said it like it was the obvious answer.

“Okay,” Miyuki turned to Sachiko “and you?”

The girl thought it over for a moment before deciding her answer. “Canelé’s.” Miyuki did not look happy to have to go and buy canelé’s of all things, but he also had to get Yui coffee for three whole months so this one time buy was a lot better.

“Deal.” The girls smirked and Miyuki went on his way.

“You really like coffee huh?” Sachiko asked once Miyuki had left the classroom.

“What can I say? A girl’s gotta has her coffee.” Sachiko pushed Yui’s shoulder, exclaiming  _ you’re a riot!  _ before taking her seat.

*-*-*-*

“So?” Kuramochi asked when Miyuki got back to his seat. “What did they say?”

“I’m going to go broke because of those too.”

*-*-*-*

“Hey, Haruno!” Haruno looked over and saw Sachiko and Yui walking up to her. “Yui’s parents are out of town this weekend, wanna have a sleepover?”

A sleepover at Yui’s house? That sounded fun! “Sure!”

“Cool! We’ll meet up at the train station afterschool on Friday at 7:30. Bring whatever you want, we’ll be there til Sunday.” With that, the two upperclassmen left to attend to some work, leaving Haruno to daydream about the weekend.

*-*-*-*

They all arrived at Yui’s house at 8 on the dot. The Natsukawa home looked very nice. It was two floors with a nice sized yard.

“Don’t mind the dogs,” Sachiko said as they walked up to the front door “they may look threatening but they’re really sweet.”

“Senpai has dogs?” Haruno asked. As soon as they walked inside, Haruno understood the warning. Two Doberman Pinschers ran up to the guests, barking like they were intruders. Haruno screamed and hid behind Sachiko who began laughing.

“Mika! Chika! Go lay down!” The two dogs stopped barking and headed into the living room like nothing had happened.

“Sorry about them.” Yui apologized.

“It’s fine.” Haruno said through comedic tears. The three girls removed their shoes and walked inside the house. Sachiko lead Haruno into the living room where Mika and Chika where. The two dogs were laying on the couch and got off when Sachiko sat down. Haruno sat down next to her, and one of the dogs with a pink collar began to sniff Haruno.

“This one’s Mika.” Sachiko explained. “The other one is Chika.” The dog with uncropped ears and an undocked tail looked up at the sound of her name. Her tail began to wag.

Mika obviously did not like Haruno’s attention being taken away from her, so she nuzzled against Haruno. Haruno smiled and began to pet her.

“So girls,” Yui said as she walked into the living room with three soda’s in hand “what should we do first?”

*-*-*-*

The following monday Yui and Sachiko walked up to Miyuki and Kuramochi’s classroom. When they walked in, Miyuki set one coffee bottle on the desk and a small box of canelé’s.

“So what did she say?” Yui grabbed her bottle and put it inside her school bag.

“Took us all freaking weekend but we finally got an answer.” Sachiko said, taking her box.

“And?” Kuramochi leaned in his seat.

“She likes him.” Yui said. “What about Sawamura?”

“He’s an idiot and won’t realise his feelings.” Kuramochi stated the obvious.

“Obviously.” Sachiko rolled her eyes. “So what’s the next step?”

“Lock them in a closet?” Kuramochi suggested. 

“That’s too shoujo manga like.” Yui said, but she thought about it for a while. “That might work.”

*-*-*-*

“Yo Sawamura!” Miyuki called the young boy over. “Can you head into the shed and get some more balls? We’re gonna need them for practice.”

“Yeah sure.” Sawamura left to the shed to grab a crate of baseballs. He honestly doesn’t know how long it’s been since he last visited the shed.

He found the shed’s doors open and the sound of someone rummaging inside. Sawamura looked inside to see Haruno digging around, trying to find something. She was constantly muttering  _ where is it? Where is it?  _ as she ran around, trying to find something.

“Yo, Manager.” Haruno looked up with surprise. 

“Sawamura-kun!” She exclaimed. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Miyuki asked me to grab some balls.” He stepped inside the shed. “What are you looking for?”

“Sachiko-senpai asked me to grab something, but I can’t find it.” Right as Sawamura was about to ask to help, the two First Years heard the sound of the door closing and then locking.

“HEY!” Sawamura screamed. “THERE ARE PEOPLE IN HERE!”

“Sawamura-kun-” Haruno said as quietly as possible, like a mouse. Sawamura turned around and saw the girl trembling. She must have been really scared. 

“You okay?” Haruno nodded, but she was still shaking.

“I wonder who locked us in?” Sawamura didn’t have his phone on him, and he guessed that Haruno didn’t either. They would have to wait until someone else came or when practice was over.

“We did!” A voice called out from the other side of the wall. 

“Yui-senpai!” Haruno exclaimed.

“And me!” Sachiko called. “And Haruno has something very important to tell you, and you’re not being let out until after she tells you.”

Sawamura looked over at Haruno. Even in the darkness of the storage shed, he could tell her face was bright red.

“Something you have to tell me?” Sawamura asked. Haruno looked over at the door, and then to Sawamura, and then to the door again. “What’s going on?”

“Haruno will have to tell you herself.” Sachiko sounded very cheeky.

“Sawamura-kun…” Haruno was shaking a lot now, like a newborn deer. Whatever she was about to tell him, must have scared her more than being in the dark. “T-the senpai locked us in here because… because…” She took a deep breath. “Because I like you!”

Sawamura blinked once, twice, thrice. She liked him? “I like you too. You’re a really good friend!”

“N-no not like that!” Haruno’s voice grew soft. “Like a, romantic like.”

They stood in silence, neither of them saying anything. 

“You like me?” Haruno nodded. “Like, really like?” Haruno nodded again. He couldn’t stop the big smile that formed on his face. He was really happy. Like really, really happy.

“I like you too!” Haruno looked up in surprise. 

“Really?” Sawamura nodded.

“Really!” The sound of the doors of the storage shed being unlocked and opened gained their attention. The two looked over to see Yui, Sachiko, Miyuki and Kuramochi at the door.

“It’s about freaking time!” Kuramochi said.

“Treat her well Sawamura!” Yui said with a smile.

“Or else!” Sachiko threatened.

“D-did you guys set all this up!?” Sawamura demanded.

“Uh, yeah.” Miyuki said like it was the obvious answer. “We’ve been plotting this for months.”

“Well, the Managers only joined in a few days ago.” Kuramochi added. Yui and Sachiko waved. Sawamura’s blood began to boil.

“You guys-” Haruno grabbed Sawamura’s hand before he could lash out at his upperclassmen. He looked back at her, and Haruno smiled.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this on my own, I’m grateful for their help. Of course I don’t like the circumstances, but I’m glad I was able to tell you.”

Sawamura’s face lit up at Haruno’s words. He guessed he could let this slide. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them


	24. Day 24: Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt was Distopia/Post Apocalyptic but I'm really bad at that so I changed it. I changed a few of them actually

Mental prep was always important, but he wasn’t prepared for this. It should be simple, just leave the note in her locker and then run and hide in a spot she wouldn’t see him in and spy as she read the letter. It was much more similar than giving her the note. That would be hell.

Sawamura took in a deep breath and placed the note inside her shoe locker. He was lucky that Kuramochi didn’t press much matter into the location of the locker. On the very last column of lockers, third row, number 288. The shoe locker of one of his Senpai, Natsukawa Yui.

He opened the locker and saw that her outdoor shoes were still inside. Lucky! He quickly placed the note inside.

“What are you doing Sawamura?” The sudden voice made him jump out of his skin. Looking over at the person who had spoken, Sawamura saw Umemoto Sachiko, Yui’s best friend. She didn’t look pleased, an annoyed look on her face. Luckily Yui wasn’t next to her, or he would have no way of explaining himself.

“Nothing!” He quickly closed the locker. Everyone and their grandmother knew how protective Sachiko was over Yui. The two had been joined at the hip since they were babies. She had been the white knight to defend the kind princess from unwanted suitors since their playground days. She was not someone Sawamura wanted to come across, at least not now. A public rejection would be better than this.

“Uh-huh.” Sachiko took her sweet time walking over to the frightened boy. He tried to remain strong, not wanting the woman smell his fear. “So, you wanna tell the truth or are you gonna keep on lying?”

Sawamura gulped, not liking the glare that Sachiko was giving him. He felt like a mouse cowering under the gaze of a housecat. A hungry, housecat.

“Sachin!” Yui called out, turning around the corner. With Sachiko’s back turned to him, Sawamura took the opportunity to run. He dashed out of the entryway, completely forgetting his own outdoor shoes and didn’t stop until he reached his dorm.

The frightened boy closed the door and rested his back against it. His roomates, Kuramochi and Asada looked at him specifically.

“Did you do it?” Kuramochi asked. Sawamura nodded.

“Umemoto catch you?” Sawamura nodded again. Kuramochi looked over at Asada who was sitting on his bed, confused. “He’s dead.”

“Rest in Peace Sawamura-senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where the idea for this ship came from, possibly an offset of MiyuHaru


	25. Day 25: Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SawaFuji!!!!!

Never before had Miyuki felt so… awkward.

Tatara had invited Miyuki over to hang out, completely forgetting that he and Sawamura had planned to go out that afternoon. Which was unusual as it was usually Sawamura to forget about such things. Of course Tatara didn’t have the heart to shoo Miyuki away and Sawamura was persistent on spending the day with his boyfriend. 

So that was how he had ended up in this situation. Sitting at a cafe with his underclassman and his boyfriend. The two were chatting away like nothing was wrong, sipping coffee and eating cake (Tatara has a sweet tooth apparently). They either didn’t know how awkward this was for Miyuki or acted like nothing was wrong.

Miyuki took a sip of his coffee, trying not to pay much attention to the conversation the two where having. He didn’t know a thing about ballroom, and he doesn’t wanna know anything either.

“What do you think Miyuki-kun?” Tatara had asked. Miyuki loves the kid, he really does but sometimes he does not know how to read someone’s mood sometimes.

Miyuki tried not to sound like he wasn’t paying attention. “Uh, yeah sure whatever.” Nailed it.

“You have no idea what we’re talking about do we?” Tarata asked. Didn’t nail it.

“No.” Sawamura looked less than impressed. It didn’t take a genius to know that he didn’t want Miyuki there. If put in his shoes, Miyuki is sure he wouldn’t want someone else to invade his date with his loved one.

“Eijun and I were talking about Blackpool. It’s a competition in London. Chi-chan wants to go this year but I’m not sure.”

“Why wouldn’t you be sure?” Flying to London was probably really expensive, and even more so getting a hotel there.

“Because it’s in London!” Sawamura exclaimed, gaining the attention of a few high schoolers nearby.  _ And I can’t go with him _ was left unsaid. After dealing with Sawamura for two whole years, Miyuki had learned to deal with and understand the things Sawamura never said. Tatara didn’t seem to be able to read him that well.

“Eijun this is very important to us!” 

“I know.” Sawamura sounded distressed. Tatara would be gone for probably about three to four days, but Sawamura didn’t want to give up Tatara to Hiyama alone. He was known to get pretty jealous at times, even if he didn’t acknowledge it himself. Sawamura had once admitted he felt threatened by Hiyama, since Tatara had been closer to her than him when they had met and began developing feelings for one another.

“If it’s important you should go. And bring Bakamura with you, he’s gonna be all pouty and mopey if you don’t.” Miyuki didn’t pay much attention to the rebuttal Sawamura had given. 

Tatara gave Miyuki a smile, one that said he was grateful that Miyuki had came along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tatara and Miyuki being friends and Sawamura being easily jealous


End file.
